darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogre
Big, ugly, and smelly. Ugly and bad-tempered. }} An ogre is a monster found in several locations, most notably the ogre city of Gu'Tanoth. The caged level 56 ogres at the Combat Training Camp near Ardougne (which can be entered after finishing the Biohazard quest) are unique in that they are for ranged training only and often are visited for such by players, although they can be meleed by using a halberd. The cage can be entered through a loose railing at the side. Ogres can deal a fair amount of damage for their level, but in contrast, they have very low defence. Ogres have a slow attack speed and take up two squares. For the Castle Wars/Yanille ogresses, a dwarf multicannon may be used. On 17 March 2009, the graphics of ogres were updated to match those of Ogresses. Locations Kandarin/Feldip Hills Area *Gu'Tanoth, south of Yanille. The marketplace contains level 67 ogres, level 81 ogre chieftains, level 83 enclave guards, and ogre traders and merchants. There is a single ogre outside the walls of Gu'Tanoth, at the bottom of the ramp leading into the city. *West of Yanille in the Tree Gnome Village maze and the area to the south of the maze, including an island with several ogres. *East of the Castle Wars entrance, there are 6 NPC ogres and 2 level 76 ogre guards. *There are a few level 53 ogres south of Gu'Tanoth in the Feldip Hills (Death rune spawn)also with level 64 Wolves. *Toban's Island, to the east of Gu'Tanoth **Contains Toban, Gorad (level 68), and several level 53 ogres. *Chaos Druid Tower just north of Ardougne, with a Blood rune chest inside (requires level 59 Thieving). *In the basement of the Clock tower south of Ardougne (level 67). *Witchaven dungeon, east of Ardougne (level 67) *In the Underground Pass. *In a cage at Combat Training Camp After Completing Biohazard Quest. *Oo'glog south of Feldip Hills, east of Mobilising Armies. Other *God Wars Dungeon (level 58) Drops Bones Charms The charm drop rates vary between areas, and ogres only drop charms in certain places. Ogres at the training camp do not drop charms. Ogres at kandarin are really undervalued as they drop charms fairly often and are good to train combat on. The best place to train is the wall in between castle wars and yanille. Armour Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *It appears to be when ogres exhale, their stomachs flap up and down. *The ogres and ogresses are possible references to the Gargareans and the Amazons due to the ogres being an all-male tribe, and the ogresses an all-female tribe. *It seems the ogres that wears the least amount of clothes are almost always aggressive. They drop charms, while the dressed ones don't. *The Rag and Bone man wishlist bone seems to have been bugged, as it is sometimes possible to kill 100+ ogres and not obtain a bone. * Ogres are able to shoot extremely far with their giant bows, as far as from the Feldip Hills to Karamja over sea. Gallery AncientOgres Mn.jpg|Ogre concept artwork Ogre_and_Goblin_Artwork.png|Artwork of an ogre about to shoot an Ogre bow from behind a goblin BTS vid 16 gwd ogre update concept art.png|Concept art of updated ogres in the God Wars Dungeon nl:Ogre fi:Ogre Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Bandosians Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:God Wars Dungeon Category:Ogres